


A Swiss Chalet

by BelgianCateLover



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelgianCateLover/pseuds/BelgianCateLover
Summary: Seeing Cate in Geneva inspired me to continue their romance.A little continuation of Reunited in Paris





	1. Rooney's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure my imagination , but mayby ............  
> English is not my first language so I apoligize for mistakes.  
> Look at Swiss alps chalet and villas to see the real stuff.  
> Hope you will enjoy this

"Hello my Angel,  
I'm going to Geneva from monday till thursday .  
Care to join me ?  
Some bussiness function for me and some pleasure for the two of us.  
I will text you the adress where we are staying.  
Love C XXX "

"Hello Beautiful,  
of course.  
I'm already packing .  
Can't wait.  
Love R XXX"

 

Rooney arrived in Geneva monday night. It was in the middle of the night so it was quiet at the airport and hopefully she could get out unseen.  
She was excited to be with Cate again. They had spend Christmas together with the kids in LA , but after that it only had been phone calls and text messages.  
Rooney longed to see Cate . She really missed her when they couldn't be together but it was the life they both had chosen for now.

Rooney stood outside the airport , the fresh snow falling from the sky. A woman is coming her way.

"Miss Mara ? Please come with me , Miss Blanchett send me to get you to your destination. My name is Sophie and if you need anything during your stay , you can ask me. Okay ?"  
"Well that's wonderfull. Nice to meet you Sophie. Please lead the way."

When Rooney was settled in the car , she took out her phone to text Cate , not caring that it was still early.

"Good morning Beautiful,  
I arrived at Geneva. What a pleasant surprise to have a PA.  
You think of everything ;-)  
Have a save flight later.  
I can barely wait to see you.  
Love you  
R xxx

A few seconds later her phone lights up

"Hello My Angel,  
glad to read you are safely at Geneva.  
I ' m on my way with Roman.  
See you in a couple of hours.  
Love  
Cxxx

Rooney looked outside the window and saw that they were leaving the city.

"Where are we going Sophie ? I thought I was staying at a hotel. "  
"Oh no Miss , Miss Blanchett has booked a real swiss chalet up in the mountains. It is a half an hour drive. After I have installed you, I drive back to pick up miss Blanchett and then I return here."

"Cate has thought of everything then "

"Oh yes , Miss Blanchett has arranged the whole stay."

Rooney stared out of the window , dreaming of the days to come .

"Miss Mara , we have arrived"

Rooney looked a the scene before her. A beautifull swiss chalet overlooking Geneva and the lake. A chalet without any neighbours. Total privacy.  
Rooney smiled and thought " Cate did it again"

" Here you have the front terrace with on the side a whirpool , swimming pool and sauna. "

Inside it was even more beautiful. The fireplace was burning , the furniture was magnificent.

" The stairs lead to 2 bedrooms ,a gaming room , a bathroom and an terrace . The door on you left here is the master bedroom with ensuit bathroom.  
When you go trough the living room , you find the kitchen. The refrigerator is all filled up. If you need anything , just give me a call , my number is on the kitchen counter.  
Now I will let you get installed and drive back to the aerport to pick up Miss Blanchett, we will be here in 3 hours."

"Oke, thank you Sophie for all your help , and I see you later "

Rooney let Sophie out and started wandering around the chalet.

Big windows overlooking the valley and the woods. Rooney went into the kitchen finding the fridge full of delicious food, fruit and drinks.  
Then she went to find the master bedroom. It was the most magnificient one she has ever seen in her live.  
A giant bed in the middle of the room , a big window in the front , a fire place on the left with a thick carpet and a sofa in front of it.  
The bathroom had a bathtube ,big enough for two and a walk-in shower. This was so much beter than any hotelroom, it was perfect , like in a dream.

Rooney started to fell tired and the bed was looking so inviting.  
She took off her clothes and crawled under the wool. That way she could catch up on some sleep as Cate would be here soon.  
Rooney soon fell into a dreamy sleep.

To be continued.................


	2. Cate's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cate arrives at the chalet.

Cate and Roman arrived from Heathrow at Geneva .

"Mom, where are we staying . Are we in a hotel ? "

"No , Roman , we have a chalet in the mountains , all private with a swimming pool and gaming room. Rooney is already here. She flew in from LA early this morning."

"Oke, nice , this will be fun."

 

"Goodmorning Miss Blanchett and Roman , did you have a good flight ?" Sophie asked.

"Yes , thank you Sophie. Is everything here in order ? "

"Oh yes,  your hotel room is booked and you clothing for the gala event are there , so tuesday afternoon I am picking you up at the chalet to drive you to the hotel where the make-up and hair will be done.   Everyone thinks you are staying at the hotel ."

" Well, that's that .  Let's get out of here ".

 

Sophie drove to the chalet where Rooney was still in dreamland.

 

" So , Miss Blanchett , we have arrived , this is the key , Miss Mara is already inside.  If you need something , just give me a call.  Otherwise I will come tuesday around 3 o'clock."

" That's fine , thank you Sophie , for everything " Cate smiled.

 

Cate and Roman entered the chalet but all was quiet and Rooney was nowhere to be seen.

" Look mommy how beautiful.  Where is Rooney ? "

"I think she is taking a nap or something ,  I will have a look .  Let's go upstairs and get you installed first. "

 

After looking around upstairs and not finding Rooney , Cate went back downstairs to have a look around.  But there was nobody in the living room and kitchen.

There was only one room left that Cate had not yet seen , the master bedroom.

 

Cate opened the door very quietly and entered the room.  

She looked around and then she saw her angel lying in the king-size bed, sleeping well.

Cate quietly went to the other side of the bed and settled down next to Rooney.

 

Rooney felt some movement beside her and opened her eyes.  She looked straight into the most beautiful blue eyes she had just dreamed about.

"Hello my Angel " said Cate lovingly.

"Hey beautiful , you are here already ,  how are you ? "

"Oh we are fine, just arrived .  And I was looking for you , because I needed  to do this "  Cate came closer and kissed Rooney with passion , wrapping her arms around the duvet.  " God , how I have missed you , my Angel "

 

"Hmm , and I have missed you.  Where is Roman ?"

"He is upstairs , getting installed and checking out the gaming room. I think we have some time for ourselves  "Cate said lovingly.

"Hmm , well I like the sound of that . Why don't you take of your traveling clothes and go to the bathroom with me so I can get you warmed up and get the sleep out of my eyes."

" Now that's a brilliant idea. Show me the way ".

Rooney got out of bed and walked slowly into the bathroom , knowing that Cate was looking at her.  Once inside she turned around " See something you like ?! Come on slowpoke ."

"Oh , I certainly do " meanwhile Cate was stripping and walking into the bathroom.

Rooney turned on the rainshower and pulled Cate into her arms.

"Finally , my beautiful , I have you all to myself again " Rooney whispered whilst carressing Cate's back.

"Mhhm , please do continue Angel "

Hands started to wander , lips crassing into a passionate kiss ,  embracing each other and becoming one.

 

After a long shower  , all the hot water was gone , they dried each other off and put on some comfy clothing.

Cate was looking around the bathroom and saw the jacuzzi for two, a smile forming on her lips.  "Angel, next time we take the bathtub "

" Well , when you come back from the event tomorrow evening , I promise you I will be waiting in the tub with a glass of champagne , what do you think of that ?!

" Hm, now that's a nice perspective to help me through the event tomorrow."

 

 

" Let's go and check where Roman is " Cate said while taking Rooney's hand.

Going upstairs they found Roman in the gaming room.

" Hey Roman , what are you doing ? "

" Oh hey Roons , I'm checking out all the movies and games"

"Don't you wanna play some snooker with me "

" Yes  , I would ,  I'll get us started " Roman said.

" I'm going downstairs to get us all some food and drinks " Cate said.

 

Cate went down with a happy smile on her face.  This felt perfect.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Monday evening and tuesday morning

The three of them enjoyed the snooker game , food and drinks . Afterwards they went downstairs to the swimming pool , whirlpool and sauna.

Cate and Rooney enjoying themself like 2 young lovers. 

 

When the sun starts to set , they all went back inside to get warmed up by the fire. Rooney and Cate started preparing dinner together , a veggie pasta. 

"Mmh, can I have a taste , Angel "

"No, you already had 3 , if you keep this up , there will be no sauce left" Rooney slapping Cate playfully with a spoon" you beter open a bottle of wine , I am thirsty."

"Oh, miss Mara, are we getting a little kinky" Cate winked.

"Who knows, thirsty for a drink and love "

 Cate fills the glasses and goes to Rooney.

"Here you go , Angel . Take a sip. Cate comes very close to Rooney  ,backing her up against the kitchen counter .

Rooney takes the glass of Cate and takes a sip whilst looking straight in Cate's eyes. " That tasts delicious"

Cate comes closer and lifts Rooney up on the countertop . "Let me have a taste" Cate whispers, while capturing Rooney's lips. "Mmh, very good indeed ".  
Time was lost until the heard the clock indicating the pasta to be ready . 

The three of them had a nice dinner together.

 

Afterwards Cate and Rooney went to the living room and installed themself on the sofa in front of the fire. Rooney put on some music . Wrapped in a blanket, Rooney settled herself in  Cate's arms. Enjoying each other's proximity. After having enjoyed each other and the music for a while , Cate felt Rooney was getting sleepy.

"  Come my Angel , let's go to bed ". Cate leads Rooney to the bedroom and starts to undress Rooney and then herself . They both climb in bed and nestle in each other's arms .

" Close your eyes, sweetheart, I love You" Cate  whispers whilst caressing Rooney's back, till they both fall asleep.

 

The sun started to rise over the mountains. The sun shinning into the bedroom. Cate opens her eyes to find Rooney still asleep . Cate gets out of bed and walks to towards the window, overlooking the valley and the mountains , enjoying the singing of the birds.

Rooney felt that she was alone in bed and opens her eyes to see Cate standing at the window .

" Goodmorning beautiful, what are you doing ?" Rooney also gets out of bed and walks over to  Cate to wrap her arms around her.

 

"I am looking how beautiful it is here and everthing is so quiet and peaceful. Listen to the birds singing. This is the most beautiful sunrise I have ever seen. Like we are the only two people in the world. How nice it is to share this with you. Away from the worries and the world , like it is just the two of us."

Rooney turns Cate around so she is looking at her.

She sees tears glinstering in Cate's eyes. "My beautiful,  I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.   It is still early , come back to bed and let me show you how much I love you"

 

They went back to bed hand in hand and didn't get up until the sun was already high above the mountains. 


	4. Tuesday Evening

"Angel , it's time to get up , I think I hear Roman coming downstairs.  I 'll go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast."

"Oke, I go to the bathroom first and then I come to accompany you in the kitchen"

 

When Rooney came into the kitchen ,the table was already set.  She sat down next to Roman and ruffled his hair.

" Did you sleep well "

" Yes , I did . What will we do later ? " Roman said.

" I thought to go for a walk first. After that we have to prepare ourselves to go to the IWC gala. Sophie will come and pick us up this afternoon." Cate answered.

 

" Rooney , are you also going to the gala ?" Roman asked.

" No,   I 'm going to stay here and wait for the two of you.  You know,Roman, that your mum and I can't be seen together very often."

" But we were in Paris together"

" Yes , I know but we were both invited there . This time it is just your mum and her partner and tonight you are the partner."

" I feel sad that you have to stay behind "

"Oh, don't worry about me.  I will read a bit and relax. You just enjoy yourself with your mum." 

 

After breakfast , they all went for a walk.  They enjoyed it very much.  They laughed , threw snowballs at each other and rolled in the snow.

When they were back inside , the three of them warmed up by the fire and Cate made hot chocolate milk.

Some time later, Sophie came to bring Cate and Roman back to Geneva.

 

"  Roman , you go already with Sophie to the car ,  I come right away."

" Oke mum , bye Roons , see you later "

"Have fun Roman " Rooney said.

 

Cate took Rooney in her arms " I'm going to miss you tonight ".

"I' ll miss you too , but I promise you that we'll make it up once you return tonight "

"Mmh, that thought will take me trough the evening .  I will text you .  "

One last hug , a tender kiss and Cate was gone.

 

About an hou later , Rooney's cellphone flashes :

 

C : Arrived at the hotel , getting ready for the gala. Miss you

 

R : Miss you too , it is so  empty here without the two of you.  Send me a picture when you are ready.  I want to see you ;-)

 

Cate sends Rooney a picture of her dress and her boots. Knowing that Rooney would find the boots sexy.

 

R : Oh , Miss Blanchett , you look stunning. You'll be the star of the night.  Behave !!

 

C : I wish you were standing next to me.

 

R : Can you bring the boots to the chalet later,  I would like to see then up close and take them of.

 

C: oh, Miss Mara , what are you planning later on ?

 

R : you'll just have to wait a little more ...

 

C : GRRRR

 

Some time later.

 

C :  Dinner is over.  Now a live band , good music.  Roman and I are dancing.

 

R : Have fun

 

C : What are you up to ?

 

R : just preparing everything for later

 

C : Mmhn , you are making me curious.

 

R : When can you escape there ?

 

C : Not much longer now

 

R : Okay , let me know when you are in the car XXX

 

C : I will XXX

 

Cate and Roman slipped away unseen and went back to the hotel to change clothes. Then quickly towards the chalet.

 

"Mum , I am tired.  I'm going upstairs. Thanks for the lovely night . It was fun."

"That's oke Roman , thank you for being my chaperone , I enjoyed it too".

 

Cate entered the bedroom but Rooney was nowhere to be seen .  Candles were glowing everywhere and the fireplace was also burning.

"Angel , I'm home "

"I'm in the bathroom , you can come in here "

A smile formed on Cate's lips.

Cate opened the door of the bathroom just a bit to have a peek. The light was dimmed, candles burning and Rooney was laying in the bath . The champagne standing next to her.

"There you are! Aren't you coming."

"in a minute, I have a surprise for you"

Cate went back into the bedroom to get her music and searching the song she had in mind.

Here it was : Madonna - Like a prayer.

She started the music and opened the bathroom door. Cate stood against the door, wearing the boots, a tight jeans , a blouse.

She steppes towards Rooney slowly unbuttoning the blouse and taking it of , then she slowly opens her pants and puts her hand in it."Do you know how much I want you?" 

Rooney is looking at Cate with her green eyes filled with lust. She had never tought she would get a private striptease from Cate. She liked her lips . "Show me"

"Oh, I will, all night long "

Cate slowly took of  her pants . Slowly she came towards the bath. Standing next to the bath in her black lingerie and the boots.  She puts one leg on the bath. Rooney comes closer , opens the boots and caresses Cate's leg.

 " My sweetheart,  that was so fucking hot , you are incredible . Come in bath , please."

Cate takes of the rest of her clothes and turns on some romantic music. Then she gets in the bath between Rooney's legs , taking a sip of the champagne.

Rooney starts to massage Cate's neck and shoulders. Then she slowly starts to make her way down to her breasts. Cate is moaning in her ear.

After a while Cate hears that  her favoriet song is coming up and starts singing while turning around so she is facing Rooney.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Power of Love

[Céline Dion](https://www.google.be/search?sa=X&biw=1365&bih=633&q=C%C3%A9line+Dion&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLUz9U3MEwuzygAAJ7LaDINAAAA&ved=0ahUKEwjxgfOikPDYAhXFJ1AKHX-0A9MQMQgrMAA)

The whispers in the morning

Of lovers sleeping tight

 

 

 

 

 

 

Are rolling by like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes

I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake

'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my Woman  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too  
Much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you

Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
 Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side

'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my Woman  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
 Of the power of love

 

 

The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away

'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my Woman  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

By the end of the song they had both tears in their eyes.

Rooney wrapped her arms around Cate's neck and their lips colliding ."Take me to bed. Now "Rooney whispered.

They got out of the tub , drying each other rapidly and then Cate took Rooney by the hand and they went back to the bedroom. Cate went to the fireplace and layed Rooney down on the sheepskin and pillows. She lays herself on top of Rooney and starts to slowly make love to her. When the fire died down they moved to the bed to continue their lovemaking only falling asleep in each other arms early in the morning .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it.  
> I changed one word in the song , can you find it.


	5. Wednesday

Rooney slowly opens her eyes  and sees that Cate is still asleep,  Cate's head laying against her bare chest ,their body's entwinted.  She caresses Cate's back and gently kisses her face.

" Sweetheart , it's time to wake up "  

Cate opens her eyes and looks straight into Rooneys.

" Goodmorning my Angel "  Cate gently kissed Rooney's lips." That was an incredible night .  I have never experienced that before."

 " Me neither , I love you "

"I love you too "

 

They stayed in bed a little longer, Rooney laying in Cate's arms , their fingers entwinted , Rooney playing with the ring on Cate's finger , the one she gave to Cate 3 Years ago in NY. 

 

 Cate told  her everthing about her evening at the gala with Roman.

 

" And what is on the planning today?"

" I am expected at the headquarters of the UNHCR for a speech and lunch but afterwards I am free.  Tomorrow morning we are flying back to London.  What about you , when do you have to get back ?

"' I don't wanna go back, not after these last few days.  I'll miss you to much.  You know , everytime we have to say goodbye to each other it is getting harder and harder, not knowing when we will be together again."

" I know Angel , I also do not like to have to separate, I would always want to keep you with me."

 

There was a moment of silence and both were absorbed in thought.

 

Then Cate said " I got an idea.  Do you have to be somewhere these next few days , let's say until the 24 or longer ?" 

"Well, there are 2 events that Joacquin had asked to join him but I don't feel like it .  I already texted him yesterday that I wouldn't be joining him.  I can't do it anymore Cate. It  feels like betraying us."

"I understand Angel , I feel the same.  I rather go to the red carpet events on my own than tagging along someone  that isn't you .

"So , what now "

"Well , why don't you come back to London with us.  I have a private plane from Netjets , so no one will know.  You can stay at the house for a few days with me and the kids."

"I would love that , I really miss Iggy and Edith. "

" I know  and they miss you too.   You can spend some time with them.  Sunday I am flying back here because I am expected at Davos monday evening for the award of the UNHCR and tuesday I have interviews and panels to be in.  I have rented another chalet like this one at Davos , hoping you would come with me . We can bring Edith with us. What do you think ? You can even return with us to London if you don't have anything planned.    Would you ?"

"Yes, I would " Rooney pulled Cate close for another tender kiss. " You know , somehow I think you all had it planned out already "

" Well , I wasn't 100 % sure that you were going to stay with me  and not return to LA."

"There is no place I 'd rather be than next to you. I want to be by your side all the time , to love you , to take care of you, to comfort you.   Maybe I never want to leave." 

 "You can stay on my side forever".

 

They cuddled a little longer but then it was time to start the day's work.

 

 

 

 

 

 
    
    
      
    
      
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So , that was it for now. Maybe in the future this will be continued.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it


End file.
